


In the Beginning

by BossBot97



Series: Cybertronian Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Creation Myth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97





	In the Beginning

"Before time began, there were two sparks, a blue and a gold. They danced and played in the nothingness they inhabited. There was nothing else. Both were pure and good sparks. At some point, the gold got a heavy feeling. It told the gold to dance and merge with its partner. They did so, for what reason would they have to not? 

"The pair did so repeatedly, until a small blue orb floated between them when they separated. It stayed exactly halfway between its creators. When it got too far from its creators it began to wail, so they stayed close to each other and it. After a while the orb grew in mass to match theirs, and introduced itself. Soon after that, it became independent of its creators and danced and played with them. When the gold got that feeling again, she merged with both blues, but the original blue created the new gold spark. 

"Once this one became independent, it was clear it was not a pure spark like the others. It rammed them, flew in their paths purposefully, and was rude when it communicated. The original two sparks were disappointed. The merging of the new pair had made sort of debris around the area. The newsparks had now grown in mass to surpass the elders combined. 

"The pure newspark created a shield for he and his creators out of his own mass. When the new gold tried to break through, the elder pair banished it from the area. Soon the debris formed objects that the three sparks played in. Only one object was created with debris from both the gold and blue. This the blue newspark claimed as his own, to remember the brief unity they shared. This the younger blue inhabited most of the time. 

"Soon the blue and gold object began to produce its own, smaller newsparks. We now call this object Vector Sigma, and the blue newspark Primus. But what became of the two original sparks, you may ask? They merged forever in their love and became Prima, first true inhabitant of Cybertron.

"I think it's time for bed now, sparklets."

"Tell us another story, Carrier!"

"I will tell you another tomorrow. Now it's time for defrag."

"Okay..." The little ones snuggled into their beds and their carrier tucked each in and gave each a soft kiss to their little foreheads. 

"Goodnight," she whispered to the sleeping sparklings as she shut off the light.


End file.
